The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An aftertreatment system for managing and treating an exhaust gas feedstream can include a particulate filter device that removes particulate matter, e.g., elemental carbon particles from the feedstream. Known applications for a particulate filter device include internal combustion engines operating lean of stoichiometry, including, e.g., compression-ignition (diesel) engines and lean-burn spark-ignition engines. Known particulate filter devices require periodic regeneration to oxidize and remove the filtered particulate matter from the particulate filter device. Regeneration can require operations that increase temperature of the particulate filter device. Increasing temperature of the particulate filter device can include increasing temperature of the exhaust gas feedstream, including, e.g., operating the internal combustion engine at a rich air/fuel ratio under high speed/high load operating conditions, and injecting hydrocarbons into the exhaust gas feedstream upstream of an oxidation catalyst that is upstream of the particulate filter device, among other operations. Such operations can have associated fuel penalties. It is also known that high temperature operation of particulate filter devices can reduce service life thereof.